headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of the Damned
| running time = 101 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $35,000,000 IMDB; Queen of the Damned (2002); Box office & business; Budget. | gross revenue = $30,336,800 (US) IMDB; Queen of the Damned (2002); Box office & business; Gross. $45,479,110 (Worldwide) IMDB; Queen of the Damned (2002); Box office & business; Gross. | preceded by = Interview With the Vampire | followed by = }} Queen of the Damned is an American feature film of the vampire horror subgenre. It is based on the novel Queen of the Damned by author Anne Rice, which is the third novel in The Vampire Chronicles series. It is the second film adaptation take from books in this series and follows the 1994 film Interview With the Vampire. The movie was directed by Michael Rymer with a screenplay written by Scott Abbott and Michael Petroni. It was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures and premiered in the United States on February 22nd, 2002. The film stars the late pop star Aaliyah in her second and final film role as the vampire queen, Queen Akasha. Stuart Townsend takes on the role of vampire bad boy Lestat de Lioncourt, replacing Tom Cruise from the first film. Other stars include Marguerite Moreau as Jesse Reeves, Vincent Perez as Marius de Romanus, Paul McGann as David Talbot and Lena Olin as Maharet. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Queen of the Damned began on October 2nd, 2000. Principal filming concluded in January, 2001. IMDB; Queen of the Damned (2002); Box office & business; Filming dates. * Queen of the Damned received generally negative reviews. The movie aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes gave it a 17% (rotten) rating. This is based on a total of 129 reviews, with 107 negative reviews and only 22 positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes; Queen of the Damned (2002) * Lead actress Aaliyah, also known as a rising R&B star, was killed in an airplane crash on August 25th, 2001 in the Abaco Islands in the Bahamas. She had just finished shooting a music video for her song "Rock the Boat". She was 22-years-old. NME News.com; November 20th, 2003; Bychawski, Adam; "Coroner Delivers Verdict Over Aaliyah Death Crash" * This was Aaliyah's second and final film role. The R&B star made her acting debut in 2000 playing Trish O'Day in the martial arts film Romeoe Must Die. * Director Michael Rymer is also known as an executive producer on season two of the Hannibal television series. * Actor Stuart Townsend would go on to play the role of Dorian Gray in the 2003 action movie League of Extraordinary Gentlemen as well as investigative reporter Carl Kolchak in the short-lived ABC mystery series Night Stalker. * The Vampire Chronicles author Anne Rice has waffled when it comes to her opinion of the film. Since its inception, she has demonstrated support over the production and the cast of the film, but has also expressed resentment towards the final product. She had similar misgivings on the set of Interview With the Vampire, but ultimately came out in support of the film and its lead actor, Tom Cruise. Home Video * Queen of the Damned was released on home video in Region 1 DVD format by Warner Home Video on August 27th, 2002. This is the full-screen version of the film. Amazon.com; Queen of the Damned (2002); DVD (full-screen). * Queen of the Damned was re-released on home video in Region 1 DVD format by Warner Home Video on September 7th, 2010. Amazon.com; Queen of the Damned (2002); DVD (re-release). Taglines * "This time there are no interviews". * "All she wants is Hell on Earth". * "The mother of all vampires". External Links * * * Queen of the Damned at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:Vampire Chronicles pages Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:2002 films Category:2nd installments Category:Horror Film List Category:Stuart Townsend